snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Luc Auditore
Lucio Serge Auditore is a Norwegian-born wizard currently a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His ancestry traced back far enough reveals a Seer deep in his Italian father's bloodline. Though Luc like the many generations before him has failed to inherit the 'inner eye', that hasn't stopped him from seeing and hearing the out-of-ordinary. Early Life & Upbringing Luc is a leapling born in Oslo, Norway to alumni of Hogwarts, Walter Auditore, and Selena-Rose Potter. His father, Walter, was a former Slytherin, graduating in 2061, while Selena-Rose was in Gryffindor, graduating in 2065. The two worked at a local Magic Artifacts company, effectively making muggle-made appliances compatible for wizard-use before working for the Norwegian Ministry of Magic. He is the younger cousin of Wade Elisabeth-Potter and nephew to Charely Potter. Following the tragedies among the Potters, baby Luc had been kept under special care with his cousin Wade. Since then, Luc grew accustom to the attention, care, and peace surrounding him. Whenever Luc wasn't with Wade, he is considered a mama's boy, remaining by her side whenever possible. He prefers to act more like his leap year age than his chronological age, although it is now becoming more difficult as he grows taller. Luc's first magic abilities showed when he fell off of Wade's back whilst climbing a tall tree, bouncing off the ground a few times. His childhood remained blissful by the time he received his letter to Durmstrang. Following personal and environmental issues during his third year, he followed Wade's footsteps into transferring to Hogwarts the following year after his parents incarceration. School Years By rare occurence, at the age of ten (chronologically), Luc was accepted into Durmstrang into the Gifted program. The program usually consisted of ten elligible younger students who spent time learning mainly history and some theorical spells up until they are able to purchase their first wand at eleven. Gifted students were usually reclusive outside of classes due to their vunerability of being tested on by unkind students without a wand of their own for protection. This led Luc to hang around Wade, who was in his fourth year, for protection and guidance. Wade occasionally allowed Luc to test out his wand, but had to stop after Luc blasted a hole through the school wall, earning Wade a month of detention as he took the blame for it. Luc during this year had trouble being taken seriously by others from his crying at the harshest criticism during his assignments. After hearing that Wade wouldn't be staying at Durmstrang any longer, he cried as much as possible in his sleep, effectively making it more difficult for him to shed anymore tears. During the summer, Luc spent as much time with his Uncle Charely and Wade knowing that he wouldn't be seeing them for a whole school year. He had finally managed to learn to surf after years of practice, and was able to have a bucket of chips for congratulations. Luc's first wand was finally purchased and he made his official year as a first year back at Durmstrang. First year In his first year, Luc had to endure some teasing from the older students who knew that Wade wasn't around to protect him any longer. Not wanting to get into trouble, he ran off to tell the Professors, only to be chaticised for not taking any action against them, earning himself a detention for incompetence. The reason for this amused the head of detention, who promised to make a 'man' out of Luc by the end of the year, so he could properly serve detention. The head of detention scared Luc, who just decided to learn how to master protection spells in the library for himself and his stash of curly fries. Other students labeled him as 'weird' by the end of the year, which he didn't seem to mind. Second year Luc seemed to rely on hiding even more this year. He started experiencing a growth spurt, to his disappointment, as this was making his adventures under the bed more difficult. Trouble seemed to follow him even more, teachers were starting to see his resemblance to Wade. A group of seventh years enjoyed getting him into trouble, by scaring him enough to scream, which led him to more regular detention nights. Luc was growing uncomfortable in the school, making him extra quiet during the lessons, being afraid to ask the teacher questions now. Perhaps having him in the gifted program was a mistake? Luc also started to notice the pretty girls, who found him adorably strange. His dormmate, Frances, eventually stopped trying to get him to ask one of the girls out, since Luc seemed perfectly okay with hiding under the bed with his stash of curly fries and random writings. Trouble kept threatening Luc by the very end, his patience for the seventh years to leave him alone was wearing thin. He then planned with Frances for the perfect comeback against them before they graduate. Before their ceremony, they planted itching powder in their graduation robes, and sticking solution into the sole of their shoes. They happily watched the scene above on the school roofs before setting off for the ending feast. Luc then persuaded his parents to let him stay with his Uncle Charely for the summer so he could "grow up" and become stronger for the next year. Little did they know however, that he was also going to stock up on items that would protect him from any danger in his upcoming third year. Part of Luc's summer, left him feeling alone and jealous. His Uncle Charely was dating a co-worker, Victoria Maroon, whom Luc found amusing with how embarassed she got occasionally. Then of course, when his cousin Wade spent a short time with him before going to Disneyland in Paris with his girlfriend, Indy. That left him bitter for a while. Despite that, Luc enjoyed his time with his Uncle as he learned to cook, some basic muggle defenses, and even had Disney movie nights to make up for not going. When he was left alone, he spent time with Victoria's son Bart, and another girl named Brynn. They were chronologically younger than Luc, so he became their designated babysitter. This worked out great, as he for once was respected and they had many top secret missions that involved leaving their chaperones and plotting. Revenges were very sweet. Third year Luc returned to Durmstrang fairly hopeful. He grew a lot over the summer physically and confident wise, which helped him stand up against an older student who tried to stun him while on the train. Luc locked his compartment door preventing anyone from trying the same, though he struggled trying to lift it before the train took off again. Clumsy became an even more common trait found in him, as he nearly spilled his porridge on a number of Professors. Another new thing for Luc was his interest in girls, the wrong kind unfortunately. Wanting to have true first love like his cousin has with Indy, he became desperate for the affections of a Demetria Clotterson, nevermind that she was a fifth year and known to not be so nice to people below her. Indeed, she slapped him after he firsted clumsily asked her out after tripping on her, and burnt his flowers claiming she was allergic, but called him sweet for trying. It took a lot of coaxing from his friends, Wade, and Indy to get him to forget about her. Naturally, Luc didn't listen and was devestated to find that she already gained a new boyfriend. All hope wasn't lost though, as eventually after enough attempts and a recent outbreak in sickness, taking away his roommate, Demetria became more friendly towards him. Introducing Luc into her clan, his reputation grew along with his ego and eventual recklessness. He spent more time outdoors, rarely sleeping, to the point of where he was assigned a prefect to guard and make sure he didn't violate curfew again.. It failed, and detentions became the least of Luc's worries after a while. Fourth year After recovering from the attack, Luc returned to his Uncle Charely's home for the summer, no longer able to stay at his parents. He retained his old habits, though to a lesser extent, now wanting to seem cooler. With a new environment, he became more excited on the challenges and was looking forward to starting at Hogwarts. Once Luc was sorted into Gryffindor, Bart, Brynn and he started their plans to take over the world, without the help of anyone. Of course, it was easier said than done when the Professors weren't as leniet here. Following his healer's orders, he was barred from trying out for Quidditch to prevent possibile head injuries. During the games he would watch in the stands, before choosing to sleep through them so he didn't feel as bad not playing like he wanted to. This turned out for the better as he became infected with the aging disease. The effects were fun to him at first as he preceded to grow out a beard rivaling elder wizards, before the aches and pains set on. His friend Bart experienced the worst of them later on, making Luc leave before the feast to get treated as well and keep Bart's spirits up at St. Mungo's. Fifth year Luc returned to Hogwarts after a rather uneventful summer. Instead of interning he spent time at Victoria, his Uncle Charely's and Wade and Indy's place when he wasn't in Norway visiting his parents. Though Vic wasn't engaged to his Uncle anymore, he still considered her family and would happily spend time with her and Bart and his cousins. Luc was fairly happy during this time at Hogwarts during the few moments he wasn't hard at work studying for his O.W.L's. Luc met a Slytherin who had transferred from Durmstrang, Vinnie McFay , who was watching him do push ups one evenining. He was busy continunig his training to become an Auror after school and she seemed to like him as much as he liked her. Not wanting to scare her, he worked on being charming by cooking and watching out for her.. And naturally being clumsy and adorkable to her amusement. They eventually kissed during a Hogsmeade weekend in the Three Broomsticks. She turned down his offer to be his girlfriend, but remained good friends right after. The winter at Hogwarts prolonged into the spring, with enough blizzards to cause the school to be snowed in. Unfortunately this stopped his adventuring on the roof and sneaking out at night. Also on the fact that he and Bart couldn't make it to his cousin's wedding. The only 'good' thing out of this was more studying for him to do well on his O.W.L's, whenever they were able to take it. Sixth year Eventually Luc took his O.W.L's and earned eleven of them happily. The rest of his days were spent as usual between seeing Vicky, Bart, Brynn, Wade and Indy while living with Uncle Charely. Until he went to shop for his new school items at Diagon Alley. He met a soon-to-be transfer from Beauxbatons Claudette, who struck him by her beauty and cute personality. His attempts at charming her seem to work as she allowed him to be her tour guide throughout the school and soon to be Hogsmeade. Overtime they grew close and became good friends. Eventually he asked her out on a date, and she accepted! They went to Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade enjoying tea time before going to practice spells in Dervish & Banges ending their date on a high note. Eventually after enough dates and his chronologically seventeenth birthday, Luc asked her out and Claudette happily accepted. Now they were the new couple at Hogwarts. Appearances Luc-and-Dad.jpg|Luc with his dad, Walter Selena-luc (2).jpg|With mum, Selena, 2074 Edyjkydkyd.jpg|Featured in Witch Weekly with his mum, 2077 Luc-frances-friends.jpg|Luc and Frances, The Avengers! Tumblr mpom7ukDRU1r0cefco10 250.gif|Fun in the fields of Durmstrang, 2081 Luc-DurmstrangPortrait.jpg|Third year Wolverine UDJLgPbF.jpg|Fifth year Gryffindor by Emms 5290d4e86a1b11e2866922000a1fbcb1_7.jpg|Lunch with cousin Wade Luc is naturally brunette, though has gotten to experimenting with his looks after leaving home for school. He had his long hair cut and left ear pierced at Durmstrang by a couple of Wade's friends. At first, Luc disliked it until the positive reaction from others got him to like it. Luc adopted his older cousin's personality in having fun. He gets self-conscious when stared at for too long, after experiencing long and silent stares from his father after the first sight of his new piercing, and later detentions inflicting him to run away whenever given the chance. He doesn't want to be rejected, so he will do whatever to escape it, that or he'll plan away on how to come back on top. One trait Luc inherited from his Gryffindor mom was the difficulty in remaining quiet, to others dismay he can become excessively chatty and ramble on and on until he is silenced. On his father's side, he's grown to love climbing and free-running, even if climbing onto the school roofs aren't allowed. Another trait of his is on his tendency to hear and read things in different ways, often twisting the meaning of them when it comes to recollecting. Traits in which his healer's were familiar with recognising when it came to his diagnosis. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class of 2086 Category:Durmstrang Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Pureblood Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts